


Seal Your Fate

by SinsWithin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aggression, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, CNC, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Consent, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Force Choking, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Violence, Sexual degradation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinsWithin/pseuds/SinsWithin
Summary: Sendak and Haxus have had little time to spend together, and paired with the nuisances of faculty incompetency aboard their ship, they find themselves rather strung up on top of the building sexual tension. To combat this (after discussing and negotiating off-script) they agree to have a rather aggressive and forceful sexual scene together in a moment of their spare time.PLEASE NOTE: there are depictions of (sexual) aggression and seemingly NON-CONSENSUAL (sexual) interactions in this story! There is struggle, resistance, and protest! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OSTENSIBLE NON-CON TYPES OF WORKS! While this is not actually NON-CON, I don't want to risk anyone feeling upset reading this!





	Seal Your Fate

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER!!! This story may be considered NON-CON and SEXUALLY AGGRESSIVE to some! Please do not read if this upsets you at all!  
> Otherwise, please enjoy!  
> REMEMBER - RESPECT CONSENT, RESPECT NEGOTIATION TERMS, AND RESPECT THE LIMITS OF ALL PARTICIPANTS WHEN YOU PLAY

          His heart beat furiously in his chest, his Commander close on his heels. They were walking as casually as possible, but Haxus knew, Sendak was rearing for a hunt- he could practically _taste_  Sendak's excitement with how good he smelt. To both of their dismay, they could not partake in such a primal activity while aboard the ship, however, they _could_ settle for the next best thing.

          No marks on the face.

          No use of restraints.

          No tapping out.

          No consent required.

         They'd had the discussions many times before, and they would continue to have it in future. Among the rules, their hardest limits were to be the only ones respected; those of both Haxus _and_  Sendak. There were very few between them, but Sendak, being the aggressor for their soon to be scene, _always_ enforced a discussion prior to their violent, carnal interactions. Some Galra would dismiss the act as cowardice, but the mere sound of Sendak's voice reiterating what he was permitted to, and _would_ do to Haxus' body was enough to heat his core. Then came the blood-pumping anticipation, as he agreed and sealed his fate, permitting his body to be at Sendak's disposal. But certainly not without one _hell_ of a fight.

         It was an intimidation tactic, having Sendak stalking him from behind, the sound of each calm, heavy footstep leading shivers up Haxus' spine. He wished to look back so badly, to see what expression lay on Sendak's face. Would he look down at him? Ignore him? He had to keep his focus straight ahead. Haxus couldn't be caught giving in to such an instinctively paranoid act. Not while he was being marched.

         He tried to even his breathing, hoping it wasn't as loud as it felt in his ears. They were close now. Every guard and sentry they passed left him fearing it was obvious, fearing they knew he was about to be salaciously ravaged by their great Commander. He flexed his fingers, nails itching to dig deep during their combative grappling. He wanted to leave marks on the flesh beneath Sendak's fur, something for him to feel for days later and remember him by.

         "Stop."

         He nearly leapt out of his skin hearing Sendak's voice, freezing in place. His heart skipped a beat as just before him was the door to Sendak's chambers. He'd been too preoccupied with his thoughts to realize that they'd walked so far in what felt like such little time.

         " _Stay_ ," Sendak growled dangerously in his ear. He felt his knees attempt buckle, but he held steadfast. The hot breath against his skin gave way to a shudder he was unable to hide. He could of sworn he heard a dark chuckle as Sendak passed by to enter the room alone. And then he was left there in the hallway, in complete silence. Waiting.

         It wasn't long before the door opened, with not but darkness reigning from within. He could see the outlines of the structures in the room, but without adjusting in the dark there was nothing overly defined. He couldn't see Sendak, but he could certainly _smell_ him. He was close. _Very_ close. He knew the silent call. And he knew how to answer it. The second he stepped foot in that door, his fate would be sealed and their evening would commence. He took a deep breath, giving a slow, silent exhale. And took the step.

         He was one foot in the door when a large hand sprung from the dark, wrapping firmly around his throat. He was swung into the room and shoved up against the wall, enshrouding him in darkness. His hands shot up attempting to pry the fingers free, his snarl fading to raspy gasps as the hand tightened on him. He lifted one foot, planting it firmly against his assailant's abdomen, but before he could try to kick them off they snatched his thigh, pushing it down and pinning his hips with theirs. The blood pumped through his veins as he struggled to open his eyes, claws digging into their Sendak's arm, before trying to desperately pound with his fists.

          Just as the lightheaded fogging of his vision began to overtake him, he was yanked forwards and thrown down to the floor. Choking to catch his breath, he tried to raise onto his elbows, but was met with a heavy foot on his back, forcing him back to the floor. He growled, coughing as Sendak began to put his weight into him, making it difficult to breathe once more. He tried using his forearms to counteract the pressure with little effect. Sendak was solely dressed in a pair of light, loose-fitting lounge pants, the claws on his foot gently dug into Haxus' back through his clothes.

          "How _pathetic_."

          As Haxus began to wheeze, he jerked his body enough to force Sendak to set his weight on the other foot, giving Haxus a split moment to hook his own foot behind Sendak's and take out that very leg, knocking him onto his back. This gave him enough time to roll out of reach and attempt to catch some semblance of breath. His ears twitched at the sound of a most displeased growl and before he could react, he felt a cold, metallic hand on his ankle, dragging him back. He dug his nails into the floor, desperately trying to delay the repercussions.

          Sendak snatched he's the rogue foot aiming for his shoulder, tearing the boot off and throwing it to the side. Haxus managed to slip his other foot out of his boot and managed to land a kick against the solar plexus, forcing Sendak to release him and clutch his chest. As Haxus scrambled to his feet, he was met with the large claw wrapping around his chest, claw tips glowing as the nails swiftly cut threw the armour.

          He hissed in pain, keeling over to clutch the light burn marks that now trailed down over his chest. He had little time as Sendak had risen, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and yanking him. Haxus' back collided with his broad chest and Sendak covered his mouth with his prosthetic hand, pinning him. His real hand held firmly over the front of his torn uniform before he dragged his hand lower beneath the material.

          Haxus' protest was muffled against the claw as he fought to stop Sendak's hand from traveling down to his slit. Even with both of his hands, he couldn't fight him off, and he felt the hot touch of Sendak's fingers brushing over the swelling sheath, slick with his growing arousal.

          " _Disgusting_ ," Sendak grunted. Haxus had switched his attention to the claw dangerously tight over his mouth which had slipped a digit to cover his nose as well, allowing Sendak free reign. He forced two fingers into his tight slit, nails lightly scraping Haxus' member. As he fished around inside, Haxus' cries were again soaked up by the prosthetic inhibiting his breathing. He frantically whipped his head left and right until he'd managed enough room to turn and sink his teeth into Sendak's right shoulder. He howled out, ripping his hands free and shoving Haxus to the floor once again. Haxus struggled to lift himself, twisting to look back as he wiped the Commander's blood from the corner of his lip.

          He watched Sendak's broad shoulders rising and falling with each heavy breath as he examined the ring of punctures on the front side of his shoulder along with a small line of blood. Sendak slowly looked back to him, a small snarl curling at his lip. Haxus felt himself recoil inwardly, maintaining a guise of defiance as he growled back despite his exhaustion. His ears flattened and he shrunk back as Sendak was on him again, claw snatching the top of his head to pull him into place on his knees, while his other hand slipped the waistband of his pants beneath the engorged member protruding from his sheath.

          "N-!!" Wide-eyed, Haxus hardly got a sound out before Sendak's thick shaft was pushed into his mouth. He sputtered, hands pushing frantically against Sendak's hips, but his resistance was met with a forceful thrust, pushing his cock to the back of his throat.

          "Don't even _think_  about using your teeth," Sendak hissed at him, a shaky breath devolving into a moan as he slipped back to his tip, feeling Haxus' warm, wet mouth tightening as he coughed through his nose. He began to ease himself in again, the vibrations from the attempts to protest sent waves of pleasure through his core. As Haxus tried to push him away he dug his nails in and Sendak thrust deeply into his throat, holding in place as he gagged. "Behave yourself, _Lieutenant_."

          " _Hnng_ -mnn," Haxus groaned, shutting his eyes as they watered up from another particularly deep push, triggering his reflex. His hands remained firmly planted on Sendak's hips gripping the patches of fur. He tried to push back or turn his head away, but with both of Sendak's hands grasping him tightly he had little room to move. He focused more on the pattern of Sendak's ruts, timing his breathing. It became progressively more difficult as the Commander clearly began to lose control of himself, his hips jerking more sporadically, deepthroating Haxus until his esophagus gave involuntary spasms around his throbbing member.

          Just as Sendak was beginning his climax, he abruptly pushed in right to his hilt, holding for several ticks. As Haxus began to struggle harder, he withdrew, releasing and allowing him to crumble to the floor in a fit of raspy chokes as he fought not to heave. He was hardly aware of his body being lifted around his waist, or being leaned up and bent over the bed. He felt Sendak behind him, setting his heavy metal prosthetic onto his back. When the other hand tore through the bottoms of his pants, he tried to jolt upright, but the hand immediately forced him back down.

          " _P-Please_..!" he sputtered, hoarse and breathless, his hands reaching back to cover himself. This gave Sendak a chance to grab them both, forcing his arms folded high against his back, causing Haxus to hiss out in pain. The more he struggled, the higher Sendak pinned his arms until he surrendered. Stepping each of his feet between Haxus', he knocked them apart one at a time, spreading Haxus' legs. "Please- no! Don't do this!!"

     Unfortunately, Sendak wasn't having any of his pleading, instead, he found himself more aroused by it. The vulnerability of Haxus' position, the frailty of his voice, and how it was he who held all the cards. There was nothing Haxus could do to stop him.

          "You disappoint me, _Lieutenant_ ," Sendak murmured, gently stroking his still very erect cock. He used some of the saliva mixed pre-cum, smearing the stringy fluids over Haxus back entrance, causing him to become more frantic.

          "N-No!! Please, Sir!! I won't disappoint you again!!" the sound of Haxus' croaking in desperation sent a wave of heat from his haunches to his shoulders. What little struggle he could make, he tried, but he couldn't avoid Sendak's fingers massaging into such a tender spot.

          "Too late," Sendak grunted. Before Haxus could respond, Sendak used his hand to line up his tapered head, penetrating his Lieutenant with little resistance. He had to hold him firmly pressed to the bed as Haxus cried out, legs bending at the knee to try and somehow slip out of reach. With just his head inside, he began to gently rock his hips, edging his wide shaft inside. Haxus whimpered into the sheets with each movement and each additional inch he gained in length and girth. His breath hitched feeling Sendak's hand slip beneath his hips, fingers brushing his soaking slit and protruding member.

          "Why am I not surprised," Sendak sneered, giving a firm thrust and earning a sharp cry from Haxus, "You've almost achieved all of me, Lieutenant. Shall I breed you like the Galra _mutt_ you are?"

          "N-No, pl-please," Haxus managed through ragged breaths. Sendak was taking longer strides, slipping from his knot to his head, and back again. Periodically he'd begin to push the swollen knot against Haxus, stretching him little by little before returning to drawn-out thrusts. He released Haxus' hands, allowing him to grip the bedsheets, but in turn, Sendak had bent over top of his back, both hands gripping his waist as he dug his nails into Haxus' soft flesh. He used the pain as leverage to maneuver the Lieutenant, deepening his thrusts as he moved quicker.

          Haxus was battling his desire to moan in response to his Commander's intrusion, but couldn't help panting and groaning into the sheets as the pace quickened. He sunk his teeth into the now bunched up materials in his fists trying to brace against each impact, curving his back in attempts to make the assault on his body less unbearable. It wasn't long before he found himself moaning and whimpering as Sendak's cock was now stroking the delicate pleasure spot inside of him. He bit his lip to try and stave off the blatant gratification.

          With Haxus arching himself, Sendak was given a more comfortable height to thrust into him. His rutting was becoming more frenzied as he felt himself building up once more. He was drowning in Haxus' moans and whimpers and cries of pain as he ploughed into his body with a newfound desperation.

          "N-No! N-o!!" Haxus cried out, pitch heightened as his body tensed up, tightening drastically around Sendak's cock. His thrusts became short and powerful as he was nearing his end. Digging his claws into Haxus' hide, he gave a heavy thrust, popping his knot inside of Haxus, who attempted to draw his body up tight, bellowing in response. Sendak very rapidly knocked his knot in and out of Haxus' quivering body until he finally finished; hilt-deep, with hot, sticky seed flooding into him. He held the position to be sure that he completely unloaded within his wearied Lieutenant while he caught his breath.

          The dismount was very slow as Sendak wanted to preserve as much of his fluids within his Lieutenant as possible. He would force him to return to his duties feeling sore and full of his Commander's seed. Once Sendak freed himself, he tugged his pants back up, leaning down to roll Haxus onto his back to ease his panting. He sat on the edge of the bed gently stroked the burn marks from his prosthetic claw over Haxus' chest. The fact that he didn't even flinch, let alone open his eyes, told Sendak that he was still dazed and lost to the moment. Stroking further down his abdomen, he was met with the sticky trail from Haxus' own orgasm, opting to wipe the fluid on the torn up remnants of uniform.

          "Are you well?" Sendak asked quietly, cupping Haxus' cheek. It was abnormal for him to hold this much concern after they played roughly, or even touch him in this manner, but he rarely saw Haxus in such a state of elation. He had to be sure that his Lieutenant was alright.

          "Yes- Yes-" he managed to pant out brushing his hand over Sendak's while he nuzzled his cheek against his palm.

          "Do you-"

          "Water- please-" Haxus managed between breaths. The Commander rose from the bed, approaching a side table that had contained two glasses and a pitcher of water. He poured one, returning to help Haxus sit up, and hand the shaky Galra the glass. As he began drink, Sendak ran his hand over the top of Haxus' head and down the back of his neck to his shoulders as he sat next to him on the bed. Haxus leaned up against him, and Sendak could hear the subtle rumbles of Haxus' purring.

          His arm wrapped behind, he continued to run it along Haxus' shoulder, down to his elbow, and back up again in a gentle, soothing motion. Haxus still had the occasional shake and Sendak could feel his Lieutenant's body temperature beginning to drop as he cooled down from their play. With little warning, Sendak scooped his other arm under Haxus' legs and lifted him into his lap before rising and heading to the attached private bathing chamber.

          "Let's make you more presentable, Lieutenant," Sendak murmured, "I won't allow the soldiers in the dining hall to enjoy your ravaged state."

          "I have no interest in eating," Haxus huffed tiredly, nuzzling his cheek against Sendak's chest.

          "You _will_ eat, Lieutenant," Sendak growled, making it very clear that the terms of Haxus' aftercare was just as non-negotiable as their play. Haxus scoffed in response, and Sendak nipped his ear, earning a small whimper. Haxus then hummed, a soft purr rumbling in his chest as he felt the warmth of Sendak's concern, despite the ever-present scowl on his Commander's face.

          "Yes, Sir."


End file.
